foxipeidafandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Freddy
Nightmare Freddy is a nightmarish variant of Freddy Fazbear who first appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 then later in several games. Nightmare Freddy Appearance Nightmare Freddy is an extensively tattered and exaggerated version of Freddy Fazbear, even more so than his appearance in the second game. Like the original Freddy, he is brown in color with lighter coloring on his stomach, ears, and muzzle. His arms are bulky and held out wide in a similar fashion to the other nightmare animatronics and his black top hat and bow tie are present. The hat looks very torn with wires poking out. He has long sharp teeth and razor-sharp claws with shining yellow eyes, giving him a more macabre appearance than his original counterpart. The teeth are red-tinted at the end, like Nightmare Fredbear's. His body shape is slightly different from Freddy as well, being much more sharp-edged and flat, with the head being much more narrow and taller than any other Freddy counterpart. Large parts of his endoskeleton are exposed through tears in Nightmare Freddy's body, especially through the upper torso and the lower legs. The endoskeleton appears to be somewhat similar to the ones from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (upon closer inspection), possibly revealing Springtrap and the nightmare animatronics were "made" around the same time as each other. Nightmare Freddy's hands are exactly the same as Springtrap's as well, albeit a different color to fit in with the bear color scheme. The tips of the fingers are completely lacking any fabric whatsoever, showing even more of the endoskeleton frame beneath. During certain scenarios of the game, the claws are shown to be possibly retractable as they are not visible in every appearance Nightmare Freddy makes. Like most of the other nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy's head appears to be separated into two parts (similarly to Withered Chica) by possible deterioration, thus revealing more of the head frame inside as well as a small second set of teeth (with the top having no second set of teeth for some reason), present in all of the other nightmares from the fourth game. Red wires pour from the top of his head. Half of his right ear is missing, and most of the material surrounding his eyes has rotted away. Unlike his previous counterparts, Nightmare Freddy clearly lacks eyebrows. The same applies for a part of the bottom half of his muzzle, giving him the appearance of a curled lip (possibly snarling). His eyes are also very similar to Springtrap from the third game, with a metallic gray material surrounding the glowing pupil within. Freddles Freddles (also known as Mini-Freddies) are three smaller versions of Nightmare Freddy and both are seen hanging off around his body (only from his teaser and the Extra menu), and will sometimes detach and jump onto the player's bed. Each one has blackish eyes with large glowing white pupils. The trio's damaged features look different to each other. One of them also appear to have a large bowtie while two others lacks one, although it is very difficult to locate (aside its 3rd anniversary screenshot). They also sport three fingers per hand and two toes per foot. Personality Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Bears Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:FNAF 4 Category:Freddy's